User talk:Wrath022
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rogue&Sting2.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re: Hey Hi Wrath, and nice to meet you, you can call me Calu. ^^ At first I was going to put it down as "vagura" but then I noticed the category for characters had "valga", personally I also prefer vagura. Not only because it does look kinda better, but I usually prefer the romaji version like Erishuka (the English version being Eleska) since the author wrote that and some translators could translate incorrectly. It does make more sense to have it as "vagura" now that I've heard your explanation, and if you want to change it, feel free to unless you want me to. You could also make a page for it, so it explains the creature further more. But thanks for telling me about the translation since I did not know before you told me. Also, you're doing a great job at writing the summaries :) 03:43, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, lol. My username used to be "Claudia323" and I got so used to and really liked "Calu" that I wanted to change my username to that since it's my nickname at One Piece Wiki. But when I was requesting to change it, I found out that it was already taken so I just added a random "a" to the end of it XD You're welcome. That's good, and you're a great write. The page will be great ^^ Do you mean like adding scanlated scenes from the manga and update them with raws? If so, I wouldn't mind and I would be able to update them all since I have all the raws so far. Yeah, it would make the chapter pages less wordy and make them look better :) 04:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Great! Hahaha no problem. Oh, tell me when you start so I'll be able to replace them with raws ^^ 02:52, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, it's fine with me. So pretty much the Character/Image Gallery thing you guys have at Fairy Tail wiki. For that, I think it that we should only have it for the main characters. Yes, I am very influenced by One Piece wiki. It's because some minor characters don't have as much pictures as main characters and if their articles isn't as big as others, the gallery could fit in the page. At OP wiki we had it to show the different outfits and appearances. Here is an example. 05:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it will be an amazing wiki uniting several users from different wikis and calibrating different features so it'll fit this wiki specifically. Lol, you have a lot to do, but I know you'll do a splendid job. I actually do like several things that FT wiki does. Yeah, the galleries will be amazing then. 05:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I did not change to . I do not know why this happens. I'm sorry ;A; KouHime (talk) 03:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Hat bro! Glad to see you editing here. :D Can you please come and vote here. Thank you! 18:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Chapters Aww your current situation sucks with Mangastream. Have ever consider using another website? Such as Manga here since they also have all the chapters, the only thing that sucks about them is that their pictures are really pixely like other manga websites. But if that's going to make it easier for you, it's fine with me. :) 04:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh haha, yeah, I did not expect that. That's very true about Mangastream, I usually go there for the main mangas I read. That's generous of you. Well it doesn't matter to me if you choice to pick the pictures or not, because it's your choice and I'll try to upload the raws as fast as I can anyways. 04:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's the same time over here. Ok, well goodnight, Wrath. 04:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC)